dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Gohanks
|manga debut = "The Dark Giant" |Race = 1/2 Earthling - 1/2 Saiyan Hybrid |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Dragon Team |FamConnect = Xeno Bardock (half-paternal grandfather) Xeno King Vegeta (half-paternal grandfather) Xeno Gine (half-paternal grandmother) Xeno Goku (half-father) Xeno Vegeta (half-father) Xeno Goten (half-brother) Xeno Pan (half-daughter) |Counterparts = EX Gohanks Future Gohanks }} |ゴハンクス：ゼノ|''Gohankusu: Zeno''}} is the result of Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks successfully using the Fusion Dance. Appearance Xeno Gohanks wears the Metamoran yellow and black vest, with a dark red shirt beneath it, along with black pants, a teal sash and red gloves. His hair is a combination of Xeno Gohan's black hair covering most of his head, with two lilac bangs and eyebrows that come from Xeno Trunks. Xeno Gohanks retains Xeno Trunks' sword. In some iterations, his eyes are also lilac instead of black. Personality As being the result of Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks fusing, Xeno Gohanks acts appropriately in battle, unlike Gotenks as an adult. He's well-mannered and polite towards both allies and foes alike, while also being incredibly humble and kind-hearted. He possesses both Xeno Gohan's strategic and analytical mind along with Trunks: Xeno's lack of Saiyan pride and use of methods unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior, making him incredibly efficient in battle. Being a fusion created between two Saiyans, Xeno Gohanks inherits an undying and unsatisfying love for battle, becoming excited at the simple thought of a good battle, and often remains rather impatient whenever his opponents attempt to stall him to avoid fighting. Xeno Gohanks also retains the memories of both of his fusees, and can clearly distinguish between the two, and refers to themselves as separate counterparts. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Super Namekian Saga In an altered timeline, Slug: Xeno finds that he has merged with the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Two members of the Time Patrol, Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks travel back through time in order to find the source of the disturbance that has altered the timeline. There they find Slug in his Dark Giant form and soon after, thanks to Putine he is further empowered with her dark magic causing him to undergo a Dark Evolution. Outmatched, Xeno Gohan suggests that Xeno Trunks merge with him to which he agrees and the two perform the Fusion Dance to become Gohanks who immediately goes on the offensive due to them only having 30 minutes before they defuse. However, Gohanks is unable to do any damage to Slug due to his overwhelming size. Dark King Mechikabura Saga ;Demigra Assault Xeno Gohanks appears once again when faced off against the One-Star Dragon: Xeno. In preparation for the upcoming fight, Gohanks transform into a Super Saiyan 3 before rushing into battle with his opponent. ;Descent of the Demon Gods Power ;Manga In his base form, Xeno Gohanks battles Dark Giant Slug: Xeno but is unable to do any damage due to his opponents sheer size and power. ;Video Games In his Super Saiyan 3 state, Xeno Gohanks is able to defeat Makyouka Form One-Star Dragon: Xeno. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Explosive Fire Cutter' - A special technique used by Xeno Gohanks in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Gohanks uses Super Saiyan 3 in Universe Mission 4. In this state, Gohanks hair grows considerably, his eyebrows disappear, and his pupils gain a green color. Equipment *'Future Trunks' sword' - Xeno Trunks primary weapon. It is the future timeline's Brave Sword according to some sources. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Xeno Gohanks makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the original series (SDBH6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Gohan) and Takeshi Kusao (Future Trunks) Battles ;Manga *Xeno Gohanks vs. Slug: Xeno (Dark Giant) ;Game *Xeno Gohanks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. One-Star Dragon: Xeno (Makyouka Form) See also *EX Gohanks References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Fusion Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Patrol Category:Siblings Category:Fathers